dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 95
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Professor Van Der Steel Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * Sivana's giant polar dry-ice freezer Vehicles: * Van Der Steel's icebreaker | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Al Liederman | Inker11_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle11 = Captain Kid: "Chair-Man of the Day" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler12_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker12_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle12 = The Man Who Wanted To Be Poor | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Henry P. Blake, aka Hank the Hobo * J.Q. Gompers, Blake's boss Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler13_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker13_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle13 = History Goes Wild | Synopsis13 = A near-identical copy of planet Earth is discovered, by Professor Jimson, using a special infra-red telescope. This planet is nearly invisible, and is on a collision course with Earth-S, until Captain Marvel places it in orbit around a distant star. This planet and its people have a history that very closely parallels that of Earth-S. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Professor Jimson * Professor Jimson of Earth-S-Twin Locations: * ** *** ** Professor Jimson's private observatory * "twin" Earth-S Items: * Jimson's special infra-red telescope Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = Howard Boughner | Penciler14_1 = Howard Boughner | Inker14_1 = Howard Boughner | StoryTitle14 = Headline Harry: "Fruitful Assignment" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Headline Harry Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker15_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle15 = Captain Marvel's Long Chance | Synopsis15 = In the process of shutting down George Welles's slave-driving diamond-mining operation, on the distant volcanic island of Letos, Captain Marvel encounters Ingob, the god of Chance. Ingob is studying the probability of Captain Marvel's being defeated, or even escaped from, so Ingob experimentally instigates a conflict with Cap. After a brief helicoptor chase, Ingob gets Marvel-punched flat, gets back up but panics, dives out of a helicoptor, falls hundreds of feet, and plunges into an enormous whirlpool, and is thought by Captain Marvel to be gone for good. Ingob in fact survives this encounter, returning intact to his heavenly home, the House of Chance, with a new appreciation for the hazards of meddling with Captain Marvel. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * George Welles Other Characters: * Welles's slaves * Locations: * ** *** ** volcanic island of Lekos *** nearby giant whirlpool * House of Chance Items: * Ingob's magic view-all screen Vehicles: * Welles's helicoptor | Notes = * Ingob, God of Chance, lives in the cloud-borne House of Chance, and has a Magic View-All Screen. * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Dopey Danny Dee: "Open Head" ** Tightwad Tad: "Just Plain Bill" ** Interplanetary Census (text story, featuring Jon Jarl), by Otto Binder | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Captain Marvel Adventures #95 April 1949, entire issue }}